darkestpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek Souza
Derek Souza Full Name Derek Souza Nickname Pup, Wolf Boy, Frankenstein Alias Derek Brown Status Alive Race Werewolf Age 16 Birthday Unknown Hair Color Black Eye Color Green Origin Unknown Occupation Student Family Chloe Saunders (Girlfriend) Zachary Cain (Father) Christopher Bae (Adoptive Father) Simon Bae (Adoptive Brother) Theo Cain (Grandfather) Nate Cain (Cousin) Carter Cain (Cousin) First Appearance The Summoning Mentioned in The Calling Narrates Dangerous Divided Belonging Derek Souza the Lyle House's resident werewolf , Derek is observed by Chloe as being sullen, quiet, and abrupt. Due to his sheer physical size and brute strength, Chloe finds him scary and imposing. He is the first to tell her about her supernatural abilities and she soon discovers that he is a werewolf, approaching his first change. Personality and Interests Derek has had behavioral problems, which began in seventh grade. He was never an outgoing or a cheerful child, and he had become increasingly sullen. His withdrawal was punctuated by bouts of misplaced anger, and often culminating in violent outbursts. Although Derek has a very big temper and is seen as violent, he is also extremely smart and reads several college-level subjects at the age of 16. He is usually put in detention for correcting a teacher or being seen as sarcastic, though he was just being overly polite because of his stay at The Edison Group lab as young child (this is all shown in Dangerous). He is very protective over the people he cares about, but could care less about others. As a son to Kit he did everything in his powers to do a good job and it is said in The Reckoning that sometimes Kit would have rather had a dozen of Derek than one of Simon. It was also noted that Derek had an antisocial personality disorder. It is said that Derek enjoys math, science, engineering, and running. He is described as extremely tall (later revealed that he is over six feet tall), having black greasy hair, and green eyes. Derek is first described as an overweight kid who wears baggy clothes and in the middle of a puberty break down with acne and B.O. However, it is later revealed that Derek wears baggy clothes to himself look less threatening as he is shown to have a body that is fit and muscular. He often frightens Chloe due to his strength, but this is later attributed to the fact that he is a werewolf, capable of extreme strength, speed, hearing, scent, and sight. As a wolf: Derek is a black wolf with a thick, bristly top coat, soft undercoat and green eyes. He appears to be bigger than even some of the adult wolves. Derek also appears to have no choice in Changing, just like most other werewolves, as he has not learned how to control the Changes. History Derek was a subject in The Edison Group's experiments to make life better for supernaturals and it's not known if his biological mother was willful subject, but it is known that she seduced a werewolf, Zachary Cain, to get pregnant and her fate after she gave birth is unknown. He lived in an institutional setting while with The Edison Group. Derek, along with three other werewolves, or pups, were monitored and carefully watched at all times. The Edison Group had been Derek's "home" until he was about 5 years of age, when the three other pups cornered a nurse and attacked her. While the other pups were terminated, Derek was taken by Christopher "Kit" Bae who, at the time, was a member of the Edison Group. The group asked Christopher to deliver a threat to some of this ex-colleagues. Christopher refused, warned his ex-colleagues, and took Derek and Simon and fled. Derek had been part of Christopher's family ever since, and Derek has been best friends with Simon. He is shown to be distrusting of Edison Group Members, when Andrew mentions an ex Edison Group worker who is expert on werewolves. Also when they were in the Edison Building they saw where Derek used to live. Derek, being uncomfortable in the room, tugged at Chloe's jeans as he did not want to be there. Derek and his foster brother, Simon, share a close bond. During his tenth grade year, he was one day held after class to have special tutoring lessons with his teacher. He had agreed to meet Simon who was out shooting hoops, when Derek left and found Simon being pummeled by a group of three seniors. Trying to protect Simon, he threw one so hard against the wall that he was to be paralyzed for the rest of his life. When the news got out of Derek accidentally paralyzing the kid, their father decided it was time for them to move in which Simon put up a fit because he had his first basketball game the day they were deciding to leave. Kit agreed to stay until after the game that day. When Derek and Simon went home that day they were shocked to see their father had just disappeared in such a strange way- leaving everything where it had been. After, Simon and Derek are placed in Lyle House where they started realizing that they were in a group home that held supernatural kids. After meeting Chloe, Derek finally had motivated Simon to leave with her and find their father. Derek at first wants to stay behind while the others make their escape, due to the fact that he thinks he is dangerous and that Lyle House is where he belongs. Despite hesitance on both sides, he and Chloe become better friends through trying to escape and his helping her with her necromancer problems, and after she witnesses him shapeshifting. He is diagnosed as antisocial at Lyle House, and he is there because of an incident months ago caused by his protecting Simon against a racially motivated attack. Category:The Characters Category:Darkest Powers It is later revealed in The Rising, that Derek later becomes good friends with Daniel Bianchi.Derek Souza Category:Character Page Category:Darkness Rising